The Start Of Madness (soul eater fan fiction)
by Darker than red
Summary: Follow the footsteps of Noctis and Jay. 2 DWMA students which at first follow the normal quest of 99 kishin souls and 1 witch, but when trouble comes arising things appear a lot different. Madness starts to lurk and 2 learn that they can't trust no one. Not even each other! As the darkness collects, even lord death becomes trapped within madness! Is this the end of death city?
1. Introducing Jay and Noctis

The sky casted a shady emotion down below finely weaved with stars throughout the darkness, only to be illuminated by the moon above, that cackled to the land that gazed up at it in wonder. The grass rustled, as not was all peaceful as the sky. A young lady by the name given to her by her parents Jay, she wielded the sword Noctis that had hidden a few surprises than what meets the eye. Jay was not alone a human like creature with reptilian look to it was eyeing her, eyes filled with hunger. 5 long hooked line spines rested on its enormous tail that it slammed against the earth, creating a small vibration. It didn't look like it wanted to sit down and have a picnic with her. The girl's eyes were filled with determination as they flashed over a purple she narrowed her eye brows, casting a threatening look on her face. "Let's go!" 2 words escaped her mouth as she charged up the grassy plain, wielding the sword above her head with great strength, the creature was not too great with movability, was at a disadvantage in this turn of battle. The girl came down with a swoop of her sword knocking the creature back. It sniggered at her movement and lifted it's black scarf away from it's mouth. Finally proving it was not human anymore. A set of fanged gums were enclosed within the mouth, followed by a tongue that hung out of its mouth saliva dripped down it, as it leaped at the girl mouth ajar. She held her sword out in a form protection, when out of the blue a huge amount of light exploded into the setting, as soon as it settled a battle had already been provoked. A boy with black hair that partly covered his right eye. He kicked at the creature knocking it over. Before the creature could react he had his forearm against its throat.

"Boom…" The boy spoke a subtle word before what appeared 3 blades popped out of his forearm piecing the creature's neck. The blades had the same design on them as the sword that the girl wielded before. The air was filled with an unsettling scream of the creature that was cut short as the boy raked his blades across its neck. "Silence…. Class is over…"

This is Noctis and Jay, part of the DWMA a school that is set up to stop the birth of a kishin. A meister, must partner up with a weapon. A human with weapon changing ability. Noctis was a weapon and could turn into a sword with an amethyst jewel embedded in the handle of the blade. The blade itself was slightly curved at the tip and going up the left hand side of the blade it was teethed in a upward fashion. The other side it was curved until a dip within the metal that then finishes back to the curve, this blade allows for smooth cutting, as well as rough damaging attacks.

Noctis panted and put his thumb up to Jay as a sign of his appreciation, on how well they did today. The creature they had just put an end to was in the category of a kishin egg. A kishin egg is a soul that a body holds, that has been eating human souls. A kishin egg runs the risk of becoming a kishin, these creatures can create madness that can spread across to other life forms. The DWMA was built to stop these creatures and the meister must collect 99 of these souls, a soul of 1 witch, this then allows their weapon to become a death scythe. Which will be by the grim reaper's side. The current grim reaper is Lord Death. His current death scythe is Spirit. A red haired adult who has a daughter in the academy, by the name of Maka who he obsesses over.

"Good work out there Noctis" Jay spoke as the creature evaporated into black smoke and a red coloured soul floated to the ground, Noctis clasped his hand around it before throwing it up and into his mouth. He let it slide down his throat before grinning showing his sharp pointed teeth, which interlocked as he smiled. "That's what I call a meal" He spoke as he leaned against a tree. Jay responded with a smile of her own. Perfect teeth which you would see on any normal person. "That's our 12th soul! We are on a good roll for saying we only met up last week!" They both clapped their hands together as they looked towards the sky above as the moon did it's light cackles.

"Oh yeah did you buy the food?" Noctis couldn't help but ask. "Yes Noctis… don't go and clear it all out like you did last time!" She sniggered at her own comment. "All right all right…." Noctis sighed before they both went and headed back home.


	2. Introducing Stella and Alex

Introducing Alex and Stella

A red haired boy with more energy than an over excited kitten, came bounding down a rocky hillside. The sun was just peering over the clouds as he tossed his flamethrower weapon partner into the air, allowing for it to transform to its human self. The girl landed on the floor. She had a dragon themed outfit on, the hoodie she wore, projected a childish look with its buttons for eyes and felt triangles that went down the back to act as spikes. And the neon green and the red felt tongue that hung over the top of hair, as the hood rested on her head, was not threatening at all.

"Roar!" She spoke with a slightly high pitched voice that, was then masked over by giggles. The red haired boy had a tattoo of a triangle it's tip facing down which was printed in red underneath each eye. He wore a dark green tank top and camo shorts. Finally to complete the look, he had a dog tag round his neck with the numbers of 666 the number of the beast, engraved in the metal.

The dragon girl, and the gangster like students stared at what appeared to be a group of 5. All wearing no tops and the stereo typical biker gang look.

"Radical!" The red haired boy exclaimed, as his partner transformed to the flamethrower. The biker gang stared at him one of the members muttered.

"Is he for real?" Another member which appeared to be the leader flicked out a pistol which was not a weapon partner.

"Go away kid!"

"Kid? My name's Alex! And I'm about to rock this world! Stella… FIRE!" The boy exclaimed.

"ROAR ROAR ROARY ROAR! DRAGON FURRY!" The weapon that went by the name of Stella cheered as her trigger was flicked and fire lapped over the area. The narrow side walk was alit by flames, that licked down the building that caused the biker gang to run off apart from the leader, who shifted his hand into a canon.

"He's a weapon NO WAY!" Alex spoke out of surprise this was not going to plan.

"Grrrrr…." Stella added in.

"And your going to hear me roar! Loader than I lion cause I am a champion!" The biker gang leader cheered the lyrics of a song, as a cannon ball was sent flying in Alex's and Stella's direction. Alex, quickly back flipped over the canon ball, before leaping onto it to get more momentum, before landing right in front of the biker, and uttered one word.

"BOO!" He aimed Stella at his face before washing it over in flames. Stella shifted into her human form jumping for joy as the biker leader, turned into black smoke and a keshin egg soul was in place.

"YAY YAY YAY WOOOO WE DID IT ALEX CHAN!" Stella ran around Alex in circles of triumph, he picked her up and threw her in the air catching her each time.

"Now then hungry dragon why don't you take your prize!?" Alex spoke, laughing at his little sister.

"Okey!" She exclaimed running over to the soul, she leaped on it pretended to scratch at it like a dragon, before opening her mouth, and a blast of fire came out of it. She finally ate the roasted soul.

"Yummy!" She laughed Dancing around her dragon tail trailing behind her.

These two were quite the pair. Their soul wave lengths were in perfect balance mainly due to them being brother and sister. Stella looked up to Alex, allowing the soul wave lengths to interlock a lot better in battle. But when separated Alex, worries a lot for Stella and Stella cries for Alex meaning apart they are useless. These two, shall never be separated if they can help it!


	3. Introducing Topaz and Sapphire

Introducing Sapphire and Topaz

A girl with deep blue eyes, rode on a bicycle peddling as fast as she could, behind her a girl with golden yellow eyes complete with blond hair clung onto, the back of the blue eyed girl.

"Weapon form Topaz! Let's get this over with!" The blue haired and eyed girl shouted with determination, in response to this the blond haired girl now revealed to have the name Topaz shape shifted into that of an axe form, the blade shone as the sunbeams caught onto the metal were reflected into serval directions.

The blue haired girl grasped hold of the handle and swung the blade before letting go. The wind brushed past the blade before the weapon shifted into Topaz. She landed next to a kishin egg. The kishin egg was a gorilla like thing, but with no hair and torn up wings on its back casting a scary look.

Topaz kicked at its face, her leg turning into the blade of her axe form. The kishin wince in pain before kicking out at her with it's hind legs. The girl tumbled back to her surprise, the kishin egg leapted right next to her, it bared its jaw about to take a chomp.

Scared thoughts filled Topaz's mind, so much she wanted to say but she only contrived herself to scream her partner's name, in an attempt to receive help.

"SAPPHIRE!" Just as the name was let loose, the blue haired girl landed with her hand sparking a bright blue. The girl now shown with the name Sapphire jolted her hand right into the back of the creature, shocking it. This was her soul wave length similar to Blackstar's big wave and Stein's jolt she could fight on her own if needs be.

Topaz kicked out slamming her feet into the jaw of the ape, her axe food sliced threw its flesh and right through its gums. Causing agonising pain for the creature, it followed its instincts to pull back from the cause of the pain… Only for the axe to get snagged in its mouth. It shook it's head meanwhile Topaz stayed on the ground as Sapphire leant her strength and held her down firm to the floor.

The creature yowled, filling the atmosphere with a horrid noise, which only spelt out pain. The axe foot was free from its mouth blood dripping in its place. The axe was torn out of jaw creating a giant hole.

Steam was huffed out of its nostrils and it charged towards the pair.

"Topaz get ready…"

"On it!"

A light engulfed the area as an axe danced around the miester's figureless gloved hand before it was clenched forward pointing. Sapphire wore a determined look, closer closer oh so closer the ape charged at the pair. Yowling its last and final battle cry the axe was swung. Blood was spilt. Smoke lifted around the area until a gem was unburied from the dirt finally shown to the world… Its soul.

Sapphire did a little jig before throwing the axe in the air and catching it. A reflection shone over the blade of Topaz's face.

"We did it Sapphire!"

"Well done partner in crime." Sapphire giggled clasping the soul in her hand, she then placed it on the Topaz jewel that sat in the middle of the axe blade the soul disintegrated into the jewel only leaving a small amount of smoke behind.

Sapphire flung her partner into the air, Topaz landed by her and they both clapped hands.

These are jewel partners, their tactics complement each other and can fight by themselves but then join together to finish of the job. The two can be quite the force to reckon with so kishin eggs beware…..


	4. A kishin egg is not always bad part 1

A kishin egg is not always a bad kishin egg… Noctis's POV

I shifted within my sleep as my mind slowly shifted from alpha waves to beta waves. I drifted away from reality, without even realising I went into my dream state. To repeat one of my most feared memories that creates who I am now….

A load crackle of thunder up lifted around the farm. Spooking the horses to canter of to their stables, and the chickens to hide their sorry little heads under their wings, in a pathetic attempt at hiding.

This was the time when life was easy for me. Until I took the wrong path for the right intentions in mind.

"NOCTIS GET INSIDE ITS COME!" My older brother yowled within fright for my protection, beckoned me to get into safety of the warm farm house. The sky was black only lit up by the flash of lightning and the roar of thunder, which made my heart skip a beat. I ran as fast as I could my legs trembling at every step. Knowing what my brother meant by it. I ran oh I ran, sweat poring down my face as I ran within fear. Fear my only source of power to shift me along the path. My feet trampling along. Fear written in my eyes. My mind flashing with the words. It's come it's come it's come it's come… IT'S COME TO TAKE MY SOUL!

I ran but as I did my eyes widened within fear before my brain could process what was going on. The wind ruffled my black hair, my jaw dropped. A single disobedient wary droplet trickled out of my eye before landing on the floor. It had come…. And it was here. It was standing there. A pool of crimson liquid that represented death itself was at its feet that stained the once lush green grass.

"MOTHER!" My pointless voice took across the baron farm land. I fell onto my knees tears flooding out my eyes. I gulped, I shivered the creature appeared to purr as it started to play with my mother's corpse. Before tearing off her head, blood spurting everywhere. Finally proving she was dead.

The thing had come. It had claimed its prize. My mother's soul…. Anger flashed over my face and 3 blades extended out my arms. I ran this time anger driving me rather than fear. I slashed out at the creature not sure what to do since this was my first ever battle. The creature was so busy indulging in my mother's smell of blood it's reaction time for my reckless move was too slow. Serendipity showered on me as I hit it's neck killing it. I panted. Before falling down next to my mother weeping…

A few weeks had past and these things that I now know are called kishin eggs, threaten our farm. Taking our life stock one by one. I try to fight but im not as lucky as before, always failing to attack often getting hurt myself. Doing research into these kishin eggs I learnt they were once human souls that ate other human souls becoming a kishin egg.

The only way I thought at the time, to become stronger quickly and to help the farm. Was to become what I feared and hated the most…. A kishin egg… I still regret my choice but that's what I was and still am now today. I ate 5 human souls, gaining new sharp teeth due to the result and my weapon self-became much much stronger.

I am Noctis, a kishin egg…. That made the wrong turn


End file.
